


Fight Me

by artificial_lex



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, first meeting series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/pseuds/artificial_lex
Summary: Prompt: ‘I drunkenly tried to fight you and knocked myself out but you were kind enough to take care of me till I woke up’





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay so this has been a WIP for the longest time and only now am I getting round to finishing it. I have decided to finish old docs whilst I have writers block so… here is one! This is another part of my first meeting series and it’s dedicated to Mango (sorry it’s taken so long; I love you a lot). Thank you, enjoy. Xo Lex  
> I’m going to throw in a TW because there is drinking, alcohol, and slight violence, so please be careful

After 5 hours and countless spilled drinks, Alaska was more than ready to go home. She had been waiting tables since 10pm, and here she was - 5 hours later - smelling like alcohol and regret as she waved goodbye to her co-worker, Courtney. She made her way out of the staff exit and into the back alley, where she planned to call an uber.

The people that she worked with had become family to her; Willam and Courtney became her best friends, so close that they were almost joined at the hip. They planned to save up enough money and quit their jobs to travel around, wanting to become models for companies like American Apparel. It wasn’t like it was going to happen, but they could dream, anything to keep them happy while wiping spilled beer off of the floor at 2am.

On the other side of town, Sharon stumbled out of a bar, somewhat forcefully accompanied by security, for the umpteenth time that night. She had found herself separated from her friend and was drunk and alone. With no worries in the world, the alcohol making sure of this, Sharon continued to stumble to the other end of town in search for a bar she hadn’t yet been thrown out of.

Out of nowhere, her mood seemed to change; Instead of thinking of her freedom as something positive, she began to contemplate the vast amount of life that she was wasting. She seemed to spend most of her nights drunk, waking up the next morning filled with nothing but regret and the pain of a hangover. As she walked, it was as if she was on autopilot, her head elsewhere. It was like the world was against her; her heel snapped off, sending her ungracefully to the floor. She decided to stay there, letting the world spin by. Everything was silent, besides the fast approaching sound of raindrops hitting the sidewalk, and Sharon was too dizzy to contemplate moving anytime soon.

The longer she stayed there, the more she thought; memories rolling in like the thunderstorm above. Flashes of ex-lovers crept in like the cold, a taunt of what almost was. Although the sky was black and the city was dark, she saw in pulses of red. Her anger was spurred on by the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed, and all she could do was let it out in sharp sobs of frustration.

She stood up, teetering on the edge of the curb for a moment, collecting herself, before setting off in search of someone to take her anger out on. In her anger-fuelled haze, she paid no attention to her surroundings, pushing people to the side out of her way. And, as if her night couldn’t get any worse, a stranger happened to bump into her as she was calling a cab. Bad move. It wasn’t as if the stranger had done anything wrong on purpose, or really anything wrong at all, but Sharon was out searching for a fight.

The stranger was tall and very skinny, with a scruffy blonde ponytail sitting at the top of her head. She seemed to be on her way back from work, as she was still dressed in a black skater dress with a small, and very stained, white apron. Her eyes were wide, like a deer in headlights, as she stammered out many rushed apologies; Sharon was having none of it.

She steadied herself, the alcohol making it quite a hard task, before glaring at the girl in front of her. Fist in the air, she swung towards the blonde, spinning around, clumsily and unbalanced. Her fist came into contact with… _something._ And then black.

Alaska looked on in a weird mix of shock and amusement as the drunken blonde fell to the floor at her feet. A split second ago, she was terrified, the aggressive attitude of the girl made it seem as if she was going to hit her, but now she could only stand and stare in shock at the blacked out body on the ground. Alaska bent down to see if she was alright, rolling her over to get a look at the girl’s face.

She was taller than Alaska, slightly, and had thick waves of bleach blonde – almost white – hair that was slightly matted, wet, and decorated with gravel from the pavement. She was quite pale, whether that was because of the cold or that’s how she looked, Alaska couldn’t be sure. He lips were large and had obviously taken their shape from the help of a little surgery. She had smudges of black on and around her eyes that were slowly making their way down her face with the rain that was still pouring down.

Alaska was torn; she could leave the blonde there in the middle of an alley at 4am, or she could help her. Obviously, being Alaska, she went for the latter. She kept her eye on the stranger, making sure that she was still breathing, as she took out her phone and ordered an uber to take them home.

To say the ride home was easy was an understatement. Tired, lanky, Alaska, the human string bean equivalent, had a lot of problems trying to carry the heavy, drunken girl into the car. She had the blonde haphazardly seatbelted into the seat next to her but the girl ended up slumped across her legs by the end.

It was way past 5am when Alaska reached her house. She placed the drunken girl on her couch, fetching her a blanket and softly tucking her in, before walking into her own room to finally go to sleep.

Sharon woke up, dazed and confused, in complete darkness. Her head was pounding more than a regular hangover, she felt dizzy and sick. The room around her was unfamiliar; she was on a soft cream sofa in an open planned living room. It smelled like coffee and vanilla, which wasn’t at all unpleasant, but it made Sharon all the more confused.

The was a small coffee table in front of her holding a pile of things with a note on top. She picked up the note which read:

_‘Hey, my name’s ~~yours~~ Alaska, what’s ~~Alaska~~ yours? Sorry, I’m really sleepy and I can’t concentrate. You’re on my sofa because you tried to fight me and knocked yourself out and I didn’t want to leave you in the middle of an alley at 4am so I brought you here. Feel free to leave whenever you want, but don’t feel like you have to. I brought you some pjs, makeup wipes, and some water in case you wake up in the middle of the night and you’re uncomfortable._

_Sleep well,_

_Alaska’_

Sharon was mortified, so unbelievably embarrassed that she couldn’t stand the thought of having to see this stranger again. She wiped her face with a wipe, or a few, before messily writing a response on the back of the note.

_‘Alaska, nice name, also thanks. I’m really sorry for being a total douche… I don’t even remember. Thanks a lot for looking after me though, if I were you I would have left me to rot in the alleyway, you’re too kind. I’m too embarrassed to face you in the state I’m in right now but I would love to meet you some other time. Give me a call?_

_Sharon’_

She scribbled her number down under her name, downed the glass of water, and left with hope in her heart and a smile on her face.


End file.
